His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th
Category:ArticlesCategory:Documentaries His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th was a "splatter edition" DVD special which advertized itself as "the ultimate retrospective on the groundbreaking horror series" Friday the 13th. Hosted by acclaimed special effects artist Tom Savini, this 2-disk special documented the production of all twelve films in the Friday the 13th mythos including the 2009 Friday the 13th remake. While the main documentary was an hour and a half, the DVD included more than four hours of bonus material. Official Summary From the back of the DVD 30 years ago, a small horror film gave birth to 11 sequels, an endless body count and one of hte most terrifying icons in horror history. Gore FX legend Tom Savini is your host for the ultimate documentary on everybody's favorite hockey-masked momma's boy and his three decades of cinematic carnage, featuring classics clips from Friday the 13th movies, rare behind-the-scenes photos and footage, and over 80 interviews with filmmakers, actors, stuntmen, FX artists, journalists and fans including Sean Cunningham, Kane Hodder, Seth Green, Harry Manfredini, Betsy Palmer, Greg Nicotero, Amanda Righetti, Adrienne King, James Roday, Amy Steel, Felissa Rose, Ari Lehman, Camilla & Carey Moore, Lar Park-Lincoln, Shavar Ross, Tony Timpone and many more. His name was Jason... and this is his incredible legacy! Discs Guest stars * Diane Almeida * Erich Anderson * Judie Aronson * Diana Barrows * Steven Barton * Rachel Belofsky * Peter Bracke * Richard Brooker * John Carl Buechler * Chuck Campbell * Gloria Charles * Stuart Charno * Barney Cohen * Mike Cucinotta * Sean S. Cunningham * Douglas Curtis * Jensen Daggett * Steve Daskawisz * Darcy DeMoss * Bob DeSimone * Elissa Dowling * Todd Farmer * Bradley Fuller * John Furey * Robert V. Galluzzo * Warrington Gillette * C.J. Graham * Seth Grahame-Smith * Adam Green * Seth Green * Vincent Guastaferro * Bonnie Hellman * Kane Hodder * James Isaac * David Kagen * Elizabeth Kaitan * Cynthia Kania * Andrew Kasch * Jeff Katz * Adrienne King * Ken Kirzinger * Paul Kratka * Ari Lehman * Joe Lynch * Al Magliochetti * Harry Manfredini * Adam Marcus * Nancy McLoughlin * Tom McLoughlin * Derek Mears * Nick Mennell * Victor Miller * Lawrence Monoson * Camilla More * Carey More * Tom Morga * John Murdy * Gregory Nicotero * Marcus Nispel * Betsy Palmer * Lar Park-Lincoln * Catherine Parks * Alecia Patterson * Marilyn Poucher * Bill Randolph * Jeffrey Reddick * Peter Mark Richman * Amanda Righetti * Jared Rivet * James Roday * James D. Rolfe * Felissa Rose * Shavar Ross * Lisa Ryder * Martin Jay Sadoff * Tom Savini * John Shepherd * Kevin Spirtas * Amy Steel * Danny Steinmann * Mark Swift * Lauren-Marie Taylor * Anthony Timpone * Russell Todd * Ryan Turek * Travis Van Winkle * Debi Sue Voorhees * Ted White * Dick Wieand * Staci Layne Wilson * Larry Zerner * Joseph Zito * Robbi Morgan Notes & Trivia * Some editions of the DVD included a free ticket for the 2009 release of the remake of Friday the 13th. * The disk includes a testimonial to actress Laurie Bartram who passed away in 2007. Laurie played the role of Brenda in the original Friday the 13th. See also External Links * * at Amazon.com ---- Category:DVD and Blu-ray